Marriage Problems
by Show Expert 1
Summary: This should focus on Davis and Kari. Tai and Mimi are getting married, but there are a few complicatons. There is Daikari and Michi


This is another story that takes place 25 years later, but the ages of the kids won't be mentioned (of kids I already did). There was another gathering in the digital world.

"I love seeing the kids have fun." Kari said.

"You do no matter what because you're a kindergarten teacher." Gatomon said. That made everyone laugh.

"Hey guys let's talk and guys only." Tai said and the guys went off to talk in private.

"What is it Tai?" Matt asked.

"Well I told Mimi I loved her a few weeks ago." Tai said.

"You did, nice." Davis said.

"Where did that come from?" T.K. asked

"Well it's like a said it happened a few weeks ago." Tai said.

…

Flashback

Mimi moved in with Tai at his house in the meadows. Tai and Mimi were finishing their fun with one last kiss and they were both breathing heavily.

"Wow that was great." Mimi said.

"Yeah you were amazing. That has to be why I love you." Tai said and Mimi was startled.

"What? Did you just say you love me?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah I really love you Mimi." Tai said.

"Thank you Tai." Mimi said.

End Of Flashback

…

"She just said thank you?" Ken asked

"It through me too, but we fixed that because I took her out and we had a special night and you won't believe what happened." Tai said.

….

Flashback

Tai and Mimi were at a fancy restaurant for dinner.

"This is lovely why did you pick this place?" Mimi asked.

"What I can't take my women out." Tai said.

"Cute, I'll be back I have to powder my nose." Mimi said. When Mimi was gone Tai asked for his waiter.

"Hey Kendal" Tai said.

"Is there a problem Mr. Kamiya?" Kendal asked.

"No I just need you to get two glasses of champagne." Tai said. "My date is in the restroom and I'm going to put a ring in it and proposed."

"That's romantic I'm on it." Kendal said.

"I'm just going to need you to distract her." Tai said.

"Right away Mr. Kamiya." Kendal said. He left and Mimi came back.

"Have you ordered yet?" Mimi asked.

"Just ordered champagne and here it comes now." Tai said as Kendal came back then tai gave him a signal to distract Mimi.

"Oh God my chest." Kendal said as he held his heart

"Are you okay?" Mimi asked. Then Tai put the ring in the glass.

"Yes must have just been indigestion." Kendal said.

"Well glad that he's okay and cheers." Tai said as they tapped their glasses, but Mimi swallowed the ring and coughing and Tai was surprised.

"What did I just swallow?" Mimi asked.

"A 14 carrot rock." Tai said.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"I put a diamond ring in that glass." Tai said.

(Just imagine the rest like two and a half men)

End Of Flashback

…

"She swallowed the ring!" Joe said.

"Yeah, but it came out and we're engaged." Tai said.

"That's great Tai." Matt said

"By now I imagine Mimi is telling the girls." Tai said.

"Did you tell the kids?" Izzy said.

"We're going to do that today." Tai said.

"Well best of luck Tai." Davis said and the others giving him a pat on the back.

….

Davis and Kari

It was dark and Davis and Kari were driving home with Musuko and Koji. They were talking about the wedding.

"I'm so happy for them." Kari said.

"You excited to have Mimi as a sister in law?" Davis asked.

"You need to ask." Gatomon said.

"What about you two? You happy to have a new aunt and cousin?" Davis asked his sons.

"I'm happy having Mason as a cousin." Musuko said.

"I'm happy for Uncle Tai." Koji said. They arrived at their beach house and kept talking. When Kari went into the kitchen she was surprised.

"Hi Aunt Kari." Tyson said by the fridge.

"Tyson." Kari said and everyone came into the kitchen.

"Tyson." Davis said.

"Hi Uncle Davis." Tyson said

"Tyson what are you doing here? How did you get in?" Davis asked.

"I used my dad's key."

"You came to the beach by yourself?" Kari said.

"Hey wait Koromon that's my chocolate." Demiveemon said.

"That's not important now." Veemon said.

"Tyson what are you doing here?" Davis asked again.

"I ran away from home." Tyson said.

"Why?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't want Mimi and my dad to get married. I already had a mom and I don't need another." Tyson said as he went to the dining table.

"I better call Tai he has to be worried sick." Kari said as he went to the phone.

"Tyson don't you want your dad to be happy?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but I don't want him to replace my mom." Tyson said.

"He's not replacing her and with you here he'll be real upset. Let this be a lesson two the two of you to never run away." Davis said to his sons.

"If he's getting married then he is replacing her." Tyson said.

"If he's not replacing her what is he doing?" Koromon said.

"Your dad can't be single hi whole life. He has to do what's best for him." Davis said.

"I hope you're happy your dad is crying." Gaotomon said as she came back in with Kari.

"and your father hardly ever cries." Kari said.

"Good" Tyson said and Davis slapped him on the head. "Ow"

"Don't be mean to your father. The same goes for the two of you." Davis said two his sons.

"Why are you looking at us he's the one that ran away?" Musuko said referring to Tyson.

"Well any way he talked to Mimi and they won't get married until you adjust to the idea." Kari said.

"Well then they will never get married because I'm never going to adjust to it." Tyson said.

"Well come on let's get you home." Davis said as he picked up Tyson, that put up a fight, and took him home. Everyone went so Tyson wouldn't try anything.

….

Tai and Mimi's house

"Thank goodness you're okay don't ever scare me like that again." Tai said as he came outside and hugged his son with tears running down.

"Thanks for bringing him back." Mimi said.

"We were happy to do it." Kari said.

"I'm going to bed." Tyson said.

"What am I going to do?" Tai said.

"Let me talk to him I still need to give him a piece of my mind." Davis said as he went to Tyson's room.

"Musuko, Koji why don't you sleep on the couch until we're ready to go." Kari said as they went to the couch.

….

Tyson's room

"Tyson don't you like Mimi?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to be my new mom I already had one." Tyson said.

"You already told us." Veemon said.

"Tyson I know you miss your mom and she's not really gone." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked

"She's up there watching over you." Davis said. "She'll always be with you and that she'll always love you. As long as you remember that she'll never be replaced."

"Thanks Uncle Davis." Tyson said.

"You're welcome now you should get some sleep." Davis said.

"Good night." Tyson said. After that Davis got his family and left.

….

The Motomiya's

Everyone was in bed and it was a long day.

"Well I'm glad Tyson is home now." Kari said as she got to bed.

"Believe me he's going to be okay now." Davis said.

"I know I heard what you said." Kari said. "That was so sweet of you."

"It is true my mom told me that when my grandma died." Davis said.

"Well just like Sam loves Tai and Tyson up there, I love you down here." Kari said as she got in his arms and kissed him.

"I love you too." Davis said.

"I think I'll prove again how much I love you." Kari said as they were about to go for it. People don't understand why they don't have 5 children.

…..

The Reception

Tai and Mimi joined in a kiss and were having a great time.

"They are so cute together." Sora said.

Everyone was having a great time even Tyson.

"So bro you're not upset about this." Mason said to his new brother.

"I'm happy that daddy's happy." Tyson said.

"Excuse me Tyson." Mimi said. "Would you like to dance with your new mommy?" He just walked to her and she picked him up and she swayed back and forth.

"I'm so happy for them." Kari said.

"Reminds me of our reception." Davis said and the night went on.


End file.
